User talk:Chrazriit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lily is not the hermione page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 21:14, August 12, 2012 "A real boy" Well, this certainly makes my life a little easier, knowing I can address my comments. I'm hoping JP will come up with a policy page some time pretty soon, and that the unacceptability of plagiarism will be high on its agenda. I really think spelling these things out will help raise the general level of awareness on the topic. Alex Alex Jiskran 21:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) i will come up with a policy on plagiarism, thanks, JP Daboss (talk) 21:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Other than "don't do it", what needs to be said? Chrazriit (talk) 21:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism policy For something like a wiki, I fear, there are numerous considerations. *How many, if any, warnings does a user receive? *Is the size of the plagiarized text remotely relevant? *Is there any tolerance for a user hacked by third parties, or need for proof that it was this user/account? *Who will enact the punishment - founder only, any Admin etc.? *If it's a ban, is it immediate and eternal, or is there a degree of discretion, and case-by-case judgment? *What is the appeals process? These are just the first few that spring to my mind. Alex Alex Jiskran 21:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : (I edited your post for readability.) '' : I think that having a single warning is more than enough, unless there's good reason to believe that the violation wasn't intentional. Banning is done by the Admin, at his discretion. No appeals; if an Admin is misbehaving that badly, who can stop them anyway? Except DaBoss, and if he sees something that bad he will no doubt Make It Right. : This applies to all material, but especially recaps, where the temptation is greatest. One exception is the episode capsule summary. These are drawn from the ABC press releases and are intended to be reprinted as PR. The same goes for publicity Sneak Peeks and Promos, which are also intended to be promulgated. Pics might be defended as fair use, but publicity stills are (again) intended to be redistributed and are safest. With collages made of many pics, it's hard to track down ownership for each component picture, and I'd prefer to ban them entirely (especially since they're also usually ugly). Quotes from interviews with Andrew Marlowe or the actors, are usually Fair Use as long as they're short. : In my day job, I study organizational behavior. Having too many explicit rules and policies tends to lead to loophole-seeking. Instead, just post what isn't allowed and warn that these ''can be bannable offenses. Then issue warnings and bans on a case-by-case basis. Chrazriit (talk) 21:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Recap It seems that most of the copyright violations are under my name! Ah, this has really got me annoyed! Nearly all my passworded accounts were hacked (Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Hotmail etc) and so things like this has happened to me in all my accounts. I am so deeply sorry for the trouble it has caused, and if there is anything I can do to help, let me know. Again, I am so sorry for the trouble this has caused. Francesca (talk) 21:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry too much. Like I said, the material has been fixed. Besides, most of the violations are in earlier seasons and are actually from another account. Chrazriit (talk) 21:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, good. In a weird sense. I was worried that my hacker had completely messed up this site!Francesca (talk) 20:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I only checked recaps your account made major changes to. Be sure to go through your history in case there's anything else. Chrazriit (talk) 21:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I checked. Nothing else. PS: Also, that "Who saved whom?" page is awesome! That must have taken ages to make up! Love it!Francesca (talk) 18:54, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! I appreciate that you checked. And yeah, it was a fun page to write. I was actually surprised at how rarely Castle and Beckett are actually in danger. Chrazriit (talk) 19:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Hi my name is Sabrina, I see you created a page called "Who saved whom?" did you know that Alex had created a similar page about a month ago called "Who has saved whom, and when". I thought I let you know. Doctorwho-fanatic1980 (talk) 23:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: LOL, that's awesome. Actually, both pages were based on my comments in the Talk page for Cops & Robbers. I didn't realize that Alex made it into a full page. The newer page is more up-to-date, so I'm thinking I'll create a redirect next week to eliminate the redundancy. Thanks for letting me know. Chrazriit (talk) I know, weird for those two! Did you hear? We may actually find out who Castle's father is!Francesca (talk) 19:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) 3 little letters and OCG My objection to "Feds" is simply that I wanted to leave the "MiB" style fictional/pseudo-fictional option available, and "Feds" should, to my mind, mean only the real world. Likewise, some of the gangs don't come across as that organised, and this time it would make the tag considerably longer than its current form. I'm going to leave your comments in place, and, obviously, if a number of people concur, we'll make the changes. I know Christy for one is on your side re the "Feds" thing - what I don't know is if she still reads anything I've done. Alex Jiskran 06:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : My feeling is that since we only really see any given organization once or twice at best, there's no point in being more granular. Plus we have organizations like the one in Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind, where we never find out which federal agency it is-- even though it's clear by the end that Lyle Lovett's character is not a fictional MiB. Other than that, I can't think of a case of MiBs in the series, and even if you count this episode, it would be a category of one. If federal agencies become more important this season (what with Castle's Father and the resolution of the Beckett Conspiracy), we can always re-organize later. : From a plot perspective, they all serve the same function: they're powerful outsiders with enormous resources and authority who can impinge at will on NYPD investigations. Chrazriit (talk) 13:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) admin rights i just gave you admin rights to fix the navigation bar Daboss (talk) 20:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! I made the initial changes and noted them on your blog post. I'll do more changes tomorrow. Chrazriit (talk) 22:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on making Admin Alex Jiskran 14:58, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! I think it's only temporary while we work on the navbar but I'm certainly open to it being permanent if daboss agrees. Chrazriit (talk) 22:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming Season Hi! Since the new season of Castle is coming up, I was wondering if you would mind if I updated the main page and skin? I am also planning on going through the wiki to see if there is anything I can help add. Let me know if you have a preference or whatnot, thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : I see you've left the exact same message with Daboss. He's in charge around here, so you'll want to run this by him. I'm just a temporary admin helping out on a project. In general, major changes should be discussed before they are implemented. Chrazriit (talk) 18:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I can wait a bit before doing changes on the main page then. Thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 18:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I changed the transparency a bit, is that any better? Gcheung28 (talk) 19:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : Better but still a bit tricky to read. I'm on Firefox 15 viewing at 1024x768 if that helps. Incidentally, the changes to the front page look fantastic. Thanks so much for the redesign! Chrazriit (talk) 19:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Timeline I know you will have a reason, but I'm curious as to what it is, for starting with a "bright spring ''morning", rather than, say, summer. Alex Jiskran 16:13, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : Always aired in early May, and After the Storm took place over the next three days. So it was still spring. (Aired on May 7, Summer began on June 20.) Plus, high school graduations like Alexis's are typically considered to be a Spring event (though many of those happen in late May or even June). Finally, new beginning such as Castle/Beckett's romance. So both technically and thematically appropriate. Chrazriit (talk) 00:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) A question of detail and degree I'm writing (bit by bit) a recap for "Flowers For Your Grave", and wondering how long it should finally be. As the opener, my feeling is it requires more detail than the rest, but one can still go overboard. If you get time to look, feedback would be appreciated. Alex Jiskran 17:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : Sure thing I'll take a look. I'm thinking something about as long as my own recaps. Which are actually probably a bit long for the length of the episodes but will be fine for the pilot. I personally try to give a blow-by-blow of the case unfolding without restating the entire script, but I think I err on the side of too much detail. To me, the "must-include" material is anything to do with Beckett's mom or Caskett, plus the essential details of the case. Chrazriit (talk) 00:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) : Oh hey btw, you should check out your signature. It isn't substituting correctly. Chrazriit (talk) 00:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Message to Chrazriit in reply to previous comment. :) Hi again! Sorry...was not logged in when I left a reply on the page where you left the message for me...kinda rusty on wikia stuff...will get back into the groove soon hopefully...the page can be deleted now...I have copied the text for pasting as soon as I can find the right place for it! No worries and thanks for pointing out the error so kindly! :) Cheers! CastleBecke (talk) 22:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Question and opinion Hi, I don't want to cause trouble but I think that new user that just join this wiki is only interested in pointing. They are putting Category and removing them for the last 24 hours and it seems like they been bombarding this site. I'm worry we might have person only interest in the moving up on Leaderboard. Which in my opinion should maybe removed from toolbar. I don't care for people seem where I am on it and know a couple other here that feels the same. That why it isn't on display on my profile/user page. But this is just probably me. Also me and Christy32 were talking and wondering if Category:Murder Victims and Category:Deceased Character should be in same character, it seem confusing on having Deceased Character list along Murder Victim in Category section. I hope I'm making sense. Truly A Watcher (talk) 15:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : I'm opposed to users making minor edits purely for the points, and would be fine with eliminating the leaderboard altogether. However, that's not a majority view. DaBoss is the person to propose this to. : IMO, "Murder Victims" should be a sub-category of "Deceased Character"; every murder victim is by definition a Deceased Character (except perhaps the victims in Head Case). Then you can eliminate the redundancy as you and Christy suggest. Please post this suggestion to the category's talk page (and a link in the other category's talk page) so we can discuss but unless there's a ruckus, we'll probably end up doing it. : Looking over that new user's contributions, I'm seeing him eliminate the "suspects" category, and lots of other changes. Some make sense, some not so much. For the moment I'll take each contribution on its own merits; it's not so much important ''why someone is contributing, just how well they contribute. Chrazriit (talk) 18:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Time to play I wanted to make sure you had seen the blog post about "time to play". We're trying to feature pages from all of our amazing wikis, I'd love it if Castle could participate. Check out the blog and let me know what you think! http://castle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/It%27s_Time_To_Play Sena 02:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) User degree Thanks for the info, Chrazriit, but for the last couple of months, ever since Christy and her familly and friends made their dissatisfaction with my own excessive activity so plain, and with the exception of the "Flowers For Your Grave" recap I'm still working on, I've been essentially inactive here. The edit count isn't from that time and I don't qualify as a very active user. I think the forum sounds like a good idea, and I hope you manage to find the balance you're looking for, between enthusiastic input and respect for extant work and contributor sensibilities. Alex Jiskran 06:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) PS. You do know that, as an Admin, you can see when people last edited and so on on the Admin Dashboard/User List, which you can access from the Admin button on the bottom bar next to Customize, right? A : Alex, as you know I greatly appreciate your contributions and wanted to encourage you to continue. For major changes, naturally it's most helpful to get some community feedback in advance. (That's where this current situation comes from). Some people will always raise objections, but hopefully that won't dissuade you. I did check your contributions prior to messaging you (which is available to non-admins as well), and saw several updates made on the 28th, so you weren't inactive. Plus, as an educator myself, I'm aware that contributions will fall off a bit due to the semester schedule. So I try to err on the side of encouraging a great contributor. Chrazriit (talk) 21:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Changes happen to fast As I already contacted Daboss about this, it look like someone changes Template for Infobox character, even though it makes looks better. Something like that should been ask by you or Daboss before changing that big. I like see everyone get fair chance to contribute not have someone put whole lot on article here. If its minor okay but if you leave no more room for contributing on subject or article when that whole other topic to talk about. I don't want be someone cause trouble, but I worry after this past summer copyright incident when someone want on contribute a lot in the first or so after join. I just don't want see anything bad happen to site. Please forgive if I worry, if is nothing okay. Sabrina (talk) 13:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : Hi. The edit to the infobox character template was mine. My apologies if I should have asked proper permission first. The edits were minor, just added a few info, and integrated some from those in Kate and Castle's. If you do not like the changes I made, just tell me and I will gladly revert the changes back to the way they were before. Sorry and thanks :) redwall64 14:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Regard "Talk:Nathan Fillion" page Hi, I don't know if you notice a Wikia contributor put a photo template and the word CASTLE on Nathan Fillion talk page. I thought I'd let you know. Christy32 (talk) 00:01, November 9, 2012 (UTC) i just delete it and protected the page from new and anonymous users Daboss (talk) 02:37, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for jumping on this so quickly! Sorry I wasn't around. Chrazriit (talk) 18:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Character Name Hi, this is Christy I thought I let you and other admin know that User talk:MichuPachu switch the character first name again. I corrected it the first time but now they switched back. The character was in the episode "Under the Gun" and the character was killer and wife deceased in that episode. Character name is to be Brooke Carver not Gayle. I re-watch the episode before I correct it the first time. I thought I say something because I'm afraid to correct it again and then have switch again. Although credited as on some site Gayle, but she was identified as "Brooke Carver" by Castle and others. The same happen on Sophia Turner page. I don't want cause trouble with other user. Christy32 (talk) 19:32, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : I've messaged the user and asked them not to re-revert you. I've also reverted all his "corrections". Sorry about the delay; it's the end of semester and I'm up to my elbows in grading, so I'm on less than usual. Chrazriit (talk) 21:19, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi I new to this wiki, I thought I let you know that the user that cause problem with name switch and maybe anything else I don't know of. I happen to been told by one of my online buddy that the user has been blocked on another wiki and doesn't respond to any comments left on their talk page or message wall. With hear that I thought say something, if you blocked on wiki, get wondering if party respect wiki sites. NikkiJoCastle (talk) 16:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've been monitoring their edits for a while now. I appreciate the feedback. For the most part, the edits have been legit and positive (especially the grammar fixes). There was one inaccurate edit that I've already reverted (see above) and one major change that is controversial, that we're handling through channels. Chrazriit (talk) 17:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Apologies might be in order Hello Chrazriit. I noticed that you are an admin here along with Daboss and that you are quite active, especially with vandalisms.. now, I know I'm new and for almost the whole week last week, I've edited quite a lot and I'm not sure if it's too extreme, but lately, multi-editing (or whatever the proper term is) has become a topic here, so I just wanna be told by someone here if my edits seem a bit too drastic or if it's still acceptable, especially the ones on the main character's pages.. I just thought they could have used some work and rearranging so I went ahead.... and honestly, I was planning on just only going to go through Rick's page (since it was almost straight from wikipedia back then) but I ended up editing the others as well, lol. Anyway, please tell me if I have gone too far and just give me a heads up. And, yeah.. sorry if ever I really did overdo it. Thanks :) redwall64 20:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) : Your edits seem fine, and if there was a problem, I'd certainly warn you on your talk page. The same goes for DaBoss. Having lots of edits is just fine by me. The concern comes when nonsensical or extremely minor edits are spammed to farm the Leader Board. Some users have expressed concerns that some editors are editing "too much", whatever that means, but as long as they are quality edits I'm fine with that. Chrazriit (talk) 22:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay then. Thanks so much for clearing it up for me. :) redwall64 03:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ooh, while we're already at it.. I was wondering, are you interested in having a favicon for this wikia? I've been wanting to make one to send to you guys, but I just can't come up with a design. If you can think of anything interesting for an icon and if you're actually even interested, just come and tell me :D redwall64 09:37, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Regard Interlanguage links Hi, I sending this message to you and Daboss so you can both decision. It in regard of Interlanguage links that are normally found at the bottom of the main page layout on most wiki site. It creates link between the same page but in different languages. I notice this wiki site don't have one. I was wondering if you ever consider putting one on this wiki. I know briefly that this Interlanguage link has to be requested, but I don't if you have to be administer or the founder or anyone. I know there a help page title at all wikis. But I know there no requests page setup but if you go on Community Central:Interlanguage link requests it may help you. It would be fun to see what other Castle wiki site are out there in different languages. I known of currently of 3 Castle wiki in different language. There a listed below. Christy32 (talk) 23:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) *German site *French site *Spanish site Poll Suggestions Are we allowed to edit the "Poll Suggestions" page to add our suggestions under the proposal section, or are we supposed to bring it to an admin and let them add it? :D? redwall64 12:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : No, please, add your suggestions! That's what the poll suggestions page is for-- so we can look at lots of good ideas before hitting on the one that sits on the main page. Just don't delete anyone else's ideas. Chrazriit (talk) 00:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, thanks! :DD redwall64 02:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Section I left a post on the talk page of the main page for the wiki, and haven't received any responses. I was wondering if you could give your opinion either here or on the talk page. I have also posted this on Daboss's talk page as well. I've added the original post below. -- I added subheadings to the trivia section on the After the Storm page as a way to organize the information. A long list of trivia can be overwhelming at times, and in my experience, it helps the reader to have that focus. :*Alternately, the could be removed so that the subheadings don't show in the table of contents (wasted space?) and the 'edit' tags don't appear next to the subheadings (messy?). I used four = (instead of three) in order to distinguish the size of the subheading from the one above it. :*Also, more subheadings could be added (i.e. characters, timeline, victims, continuity, etc.), however I feel that it breaks the topic into too many subdivisions and it appears a bit messy. :*That being said, a 'miscellaneous' section (as a catch all) or even 'gaffes' or 'goofs' section (for those fun mistakes that devotees notice) might be helpful/desirable. Of course, this may all be a moot point if you don't like it. Which is ok by me. The page can simply be reverted. Karen (talk) 18:13, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Let me make it clear, that this is not a ploy to increase points or badges, because honestly I don't need no stinkin' badges. The trivia section is usually the first section I look at, and so this is simply a suggestion to clarify the content in the section.Karen (talk) 02:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Recaps A large number for Season Four have suddenly appeared, and I'm a little concerned someone may just be 'cutting anmistakenly. You might want to check. Dial_M_For_Mayor, for example. Alex Jiskran 13:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : Ouch, I'll have to get on those. I suspect that you're correct. Sorry I've been AWOL for so long. Chrazriit (talk) 13:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::hi there, I already took care of those issues. A user AlexKnightNZ was the one who doing it. I also delete image that was mistakenly uploaded (it was image File:Spacer.gif) it didn't display image, just clear image. Christy32 (talk) 14:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks so much! Again, sorry it''s been so long. Chrazriit (talk) 14:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) It looks like you're gone Sorry I missed you. Alex Jiskran 00:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC)